


Volleyball Soulmark [Artwork]

by chickadeequill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickadeequill/pseuds/chickadeequill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: SofA Lite





	Volleyball Soulmark [Artwork]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BubblySage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblySage/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [BubblySage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblySage/pseuds/BubblySage) in the [sofa2020lite](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sofa2020lite) collection. 



Kuroo and Tsukki happen to notice during a practice match they somehow have the same mark on their wrists. Weird, it just appeared that morning... 


End file.
